The Revenge Of The Damned
by StarfirexRobinfan24
Summary: This my attempt at creating a world where the Teen Titans rise to power in a different perspective, gain their powers through alternate circumstances then band together to stand against a common enemy. They begin as regular citizens, each no more then a random face to the other, then with a little corruption from a 'helping' hand their lives change forever,... forever the damned.
1. Early Sunsets Over Jump City

**(AN) So, someone messaged me asking If I was ever going to write a fanfic where the teen titans are a little more based on the actual show/comics, basically would they have powers or what not so, I decided to post this story. It's already written but because I've convinced myself I'm terrible at writing fight sequences I dismissed it until now. So hopefully you can get into this story and really like it. I realize this will be my third story in progress as of now, but I fully intend to keep pace with all of them. Please remember to read and review, your opinions truly do help, especially since some of the chapters in this story I intend on modifying. **  
**Alright, so a little background on this chapter. I'll be posting another based on the reviews and whether or not this story is worth posting but if it is then I'll be updating the next chapter hopefully later tonight. Anyway, this is just a small intro type chapter, hence the short length, but I hope you enjoy. =]**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ANYTHING TEEN TITANS RELATED =]**

Chapter One: **Early Sunsets Over Jump City**

Peel back the skin, narrow your eyes upon the flaws and ignite the iris of a life so scorned. Optimism is far too common in an era where death, deception, the demented, linger, stepping back from the shadows in a sea of masked figures. If you were to ask me, it's not the mask you wear over your face to shield the world from your true identity, but rather the face you paint in deception among the world in a daily basis that people should fear. The real you, the one that the world passes by everyday without a second glance to the insanity that exists behind perfectly executed smiles and hollow conversation you manage to muster into actual belief that you might truly give a shit about the lie you lead. And in a time when ignorance is applauded and money serves as nothing more than an unattainable method to distract those who rule this city, who may possibly be the only hope for humanity, its money that keeps them oblivious to the creeping of dangers in the night.

For at this very moment in a dark warehouse just at the edge of town, a plot is beginning to take effect, the corruption of said plot and the consequences should it be fulfilled,... you will find yourself praying to be sent into the void, if only to spare you the agony. The mastermind behind all of this, the man responsible for initiating the world's end, I would be more than pleased to admit that it was me. My name? Surely you do not expect me to reveal it so soon, for I find that in instances of fear it is best to leave suspense a chance to play its role in the minds of my victims. When the attention from my plan is eventually drawn to me after a proper amount of agitation and frustration is felt within the victims as they begin to lose hope, only then will I step from the shadows, if only to reignite a their dimming flicker of hope only to come crashing down upon it once more. I will not feel obligated or forced into doing so for you must believe me when I say without a doubt that I am at minimum ten steps ahead of you. This plan... this plot which is now being sparked into life, I have dedicated my entire existence to. To say that I have thought of more outcomes, more mishaps once this is all in motion, it would be an understatement. You should only hope that among the list of names I have in my possession to be my victims that you are not one of them. And if you are...

I will not leave you disappointed.

I stand now, in above referenced warehouse, my anticipation in full flare, hidden beneath a seemingly calm façade. My purpose for this location, an abandoned building which had been ignored by the likes of humanity for more years than it was actually in use, I am here to begin.

My cold, lifeless gaze remained unflinching upon the utter darkness which lingered before my vision. I need not spare the fragment of energy it would take to check the time, I was well aware my contact was late. Well aware he was beginning to test my patience, especially when in relation to the simplest of tasks in which I had bestowed upon him. I closed my eyes now, inhaling deeply as the sound of scattered and panicked footsteps stumbled within the darkness.

I raised my voice in a calm yet firm display of annoyance. "You are late."

The footsteps came to a pause, frantic panting of stressed breath entered the cool night air now. My back was turned from the man's presence, my hands situated behind me, fingers laced together. And while I could not see the stranger, I knew he was surely wide-eyed and determined to search for me. His obnoxious, pathetic whine of a voice reaching out to me now in a stutter.

"I.. I did what you asked. I have done all that you required of me." As he continued I strained my ears, myself remaining silent as I zoned into the man's every sound. I could hear him searching and fumbling through what I was to assume a leather briefcase, his heart beat raising in a violent pounding that even with the distance between us I could hear. I knew he was nervous, and he was right to be. I was quickly losing interest in his stammering. "I just... I have the files on each of them. I have..."

"The lists."

He hesitated. Hesitation being one of the most annoying characteristics, in my opinion, of humans and as a result I had no patience for. In any other setting and I would have left him in the darkness alone confused and afraid of my sudden disappearance, but the fact was, I needed the information he had.

"The lists." I repeated, my voice never giving way to the irritation I felt in this moment.

"Y-yes. I have the list as well as..."

I smiled to myself, this was truly all that I needed to know at the moment, anything else and I would be wasting my time listening to him. I casually brought my left foot forward stepping toward the brick wall and peered out the window and into the night. The life of this city was soon going to change, everything around them would cease to exist and I was anticipating this change. My excitement in this moment wavered, coming to realize my contact had sprung to life in yet another attempted explanation and stammering nervousness.

Clearing my throat, I brought my shoulders back, tightening my posture. "The names... read them."

"W-what? I can't ... this lighting is impossible to..."

"Read them." I demanded, sparing little care for his fear for me.

I closed my eyes once more, awaiting the confirmation of the names of my victims to be read aloud to me. There was a brief few minutes of his incessant stumbling and scavenging through his paperwork before his voice carried itself out to me.

"Uh... Garfield Logan." He paused, I'm assuming his eyes strained aggressively over the pages in his hand. "Then,... Kori Anders. Rachel Roth and the last,... ummm, Vic-Victor Stone."

It was now that his heartbeat reached my ears more violently in a panic. He knew what I was thinking, and as I waited for him to continue, he remained silent. Now,... now I was losing my patience in a way that I would not hesitate to lash out against him for.

"Continue." I said with bit back agitation, hoping to give him one last opportunity to fix his mistake that we were both well aware he had made.

"I just... I couldn't get the last one. He proved to be more..."

"The last one is the most important." I shouted, turning to him now. I could hear him step back, cowering before me in the darkness. "I need them _all_ for this to work. _Him_ most of all."

"Of course, I just... I need more time."

"I could end time for you all together right now should you not change your answer."

A brief whimper escaped him. "Fine... just, continue with the plan. I will have the last name ready as scheduled. I... I give you my word."

"I do not doubt that you do. Your life depends on it." I paused, inhaling deeply, then casually returning my gaze out the window now. "I want to hear it. Confirm the final name. I want to be sure there are no mistakes."

"R-Richard Grayson."

A smirk crept across my face now. "Precisely."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT**


	2. Cemetery Drive

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT, NOR HAVE I EVER, OWNED ANYTHING TEEN TITANS RELATED**

Chapter Two: **Cemetery Drive**

**(Normal POV)**

With a devious plan scraping beneath the surface of Jump City, an enemy forging his way into the hearts of five innocent lives it would be tonight that these individuals first realize the spark of what is being referred to as the beginning of the end. We enter these lives now watching behind knowing eyes, aware of what is to take place, perhaps not in grave detail but we know enough to estimate some sort of mischief is on the rise. Now, before we get too ahead of ourselves lets take a moment to get to know these victims before their lives are brought to their knees, if only to have a little insight on who they are and how this sequences of events will forever change them. They are as stated before Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Richard Grayson, and Kori Anders.

Tonight, as the sun gave way to the horizon the night dominating in its chilled air and moon holding firm in its afterglow our enemy makes his first move. And while the night, for each of these people, is full of seemingly uneventful regular rhythm, there will be one similar event which will occur between each of them... the spark of corruption making itself known.

The night... it begins with Victor Stone.

Ah, publicity, the people can never get enough and for Victor, he couldn't really blame them. After all, as of lately he was a big deal in this city. Which isn't to sound overly confident because trust me, he can back it up. At the young age of twenty this highly intellectual individual was to spend a night, this night, this undeniably highly anticipated evening in a large ballroom to celebrate his recent success. To say that things in this time of his life are finally going good would be an understatement. The streets of Jump City knew him from the amazing work and unexpected accomplishments he had managed to thrive in. To understand the full extent of tonight's importance you must first understand Victor himself.

Upon his parents death, their lab, their every creation, it fell to him and at his young age the city had not anticipated, in fact no one could have known what he was truly capable of. StarLabs was feared to fall from the ranks of the cities most treasured and resourceful companies. He was seventeen when the company originally fell to him and with a résumé of a valedictorian fresh out of high school the world immediately set their glares upon him, hovering over his every decision anticipating his failure, which is why tonight was such a great experience for him. He had managed to complete a formula in which his parents had not been able to finish before their deaths. This configuration he was able to decipher unlocked the key to a very impressive form of medication which was able to cure a very severe outbreak of illness within this town, inevitably ending the rapid death streak in which had occurred these past view months. HIs work, his success, had in fact shocked the people in a massive wave of astonishment, but for Victor, Intimidation was not something his family condoned so, naturally, he took over the company without hesitation, confidence brimming. He knew perfectly well his parents would have wanted this for him. And while he believed his amount of intelligence to be far more diluted from his highly respectable parents, he gave his all to do everything to restore their name in the field of science.

So, If I was to say he was feeling extremely confident as of right now than you would, I'm sure, have no choice but to agree. Perhaps his composure remained closer to the line of arrogance but what can he say? He saved lives for a living. His parents had passed a few years ago and while its taken him some time to recover, I think its safe to say they'd be proud of him in this moment, and that's all he could really ask for.

As of right now, this very moment, he sat in a limo which came to a halt before a tall building, scattered with the likes of media and paparazzi all awaiting his arrival. That's right, tonight was about nothing other than celebrating him and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it. This was a celebration held in his honor by the people of Jump City to recognize him as a hero to the people, and if he was being honest with himself, it had a pleasing ring to it. Victor Stone ... Hero.

His breath hitched in his throat as the driver excused himself from the limo and walked over to his door, opening it, and waving a hand for Victor to enter into the chaos of the night. The moment his feet planted firmly on the ground, his hands adjusting the black tie and suit he was draped in, a smile greeted the whirlwind of camera flashes and cheers that welcomed him.

The night, I wont go into detail about for there was honestly far too much going on for even Victor's brain to process. There were several speeches, and cheers, and dedications, photos being taken, he even spoke a few words myself and in the end it was a great night. A night that he had suddenly grown weary of and was waiting to be over now. He was exhausted, tired of small talk, and yet the party around him even after several hours continued to blow in full flare.

Noticing that it was getting late, the night approaching morning far quicker then he had expected, he began to make his was to the exit to take his leave. Aware that his driver was expecting him just outside he stepped into the night, the limo in view now. A sigh of relief washed over him... and then this is where his night took an undesired turn. There he was again. He stared, in a brief pause at a scrawny figure which had stepped in front of his path with far too concerned eyes.

"What do you want this time?" Victor asked biting back his anger and trying to step past the gentleman who immediately repositioned himself in front of him.

"You realize what your company is doing right?"

He rolled his eyes, this kid would never stop. Every chance he got, he would seek Victor out and start a fight. "Look,... I'm a busy man. I can't be responsible for every decision that StarLabs has made. I just do the work and the lawyers take care of everything else. If your here to talk about the contract we made with that animal testing company or whatever, I can't help you."

"You realize the contract you signed, that you agreed to willingly test their products on animals, right?"

"I don't have time for this kid. Maybe when you get a little older you'll understand where I'm coming from but..."

"Older? Dude, it doesn't matter that your Victor Stone head scientist at StarLAbs, your only a few years older than me."

Victor paused, this kid was really testing his patience. He hesitated in thought taking in the appearance of the boys pale skin and unruly green hair, the sight of him slightly disturbing. "Look, I don't care how old you are, or how hold I am in comparison, in the end, I can't change whats already been done. The products my company distributes are highly referable and will bring harm to no one. That right there, that guarantee is what is my sole purpose. If we make contracts with people and they happen to test on animals..." He shrugged. "... that really isn't my biggest concern. The profit of such a large corporation taking time to make a deal with my company is far more important."

"So you're just gonna excuse the torture that these animals are being subjected to..."

"Yea little man... I am." He shouted. The strangers demeanor stiffened before him and as Victor turned away, he froze, his mind wavering over this kids audacity to even speak to him. Especially since this was not the first time these two's paths had crossed, the same topic up for discussion in which Victor never wanted to be apart of.

He just snapped. "Who exactly do you think you are? I mean, ... what makes you think I would really give a shit what you have to say?"

The strangers brow began to burrow and he shrugged. "I'm no one dude."

"Nah..." Victor said, shaking his head, his face ringing with far too much familiarity. And then it hit him. He snapped his fingers in the boys direction, his eyes blinking as he did so. "Your that famous childhood star... uh... Logan something."

"Garfield Logan, what of it?"

"Is that why you keep seeking me out? You think because your famous to the public that your opinion will change my mind?" As Garfield hesitated, Victor's chest raised in confidence and he took one step toward him, his tone of voice sternly displaying his irritation. "For future reference,.. I don't care who you are, I don't care what you mean to this city..." He pointed a finger at him, a glare daggering his existence now. "I don't want to see your face again. I don't want to hear the bullshit you have to spin at me. I've made myself perfectly clear on several other occasions to you and right now... I'm only gonna say it one last time before I take legal action against you. Keep your distance from me, man."

"Legal action? Dude, I'm just protesting in something I believe in. Something that deep down you know is wrong."

Victor laughed, shaking his head. "Just be sure you heard me."

"Mr. Stone." A voice call from behind them.

Victor turned to find the limo driver standing before the ajar car door, waiting for him to approach. Exhaling deeply, and passing one last annoyed glance at Garfield, he entered the limo. His mind was ready to shut down with all the stress his life encompassed. Aside from the party tonight he had to get back to work. He knew the art and demanding lifestyle for those with a career in science never took a break and everyday he was in a race against the other competition around him. This Garfield character had only added more frustration to his mood. Then, suddenly, as he realized the limo door remained open he looked up to the driver narrow eyed.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The driver passed a glance around him as if concerned that someone might see him. Suspicion rose in Victor as the man knelt in front of the door and extended an arm down to him. Victor looked to find a black envelope, gold writing on its cover. His eyes narrowed and before he could question him the driver spoke.

"Mr. Stone, this was given to me with intent that it be given to you."

"Who is it from?" He asked, hesitant to accept it.

The man stood once more and shrugged. "The gentleman did not say, but he was very adamant that you receive the letter. He made it seem urgent."

Accepting the envelope, he stared down at his name written in gold font. His mind lingered over the envelope even as the loud bang from the door shutting beside him sounded and the driver eventually bringing life to the limo's engine.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Well fuck you then!" Garfield shouted back at the white, stretched limo containing the highly applauded Victor Stone.

He couldn't understand what was so great about him. He seemed like a selfish, arrogant asshole if you asked him. And sure, he could understand where Victor was coming from in certain defenses against his case against StarLabs, and yet it didn't change the way he felt. I'm sure you're wondering what a childhood television star would be doing in this position, wasting his breath in argument against someone like Victor, and the truth was that he was here because of his parents. Relax, this isn't another sob story told by an overly dramatic teenager, which yea, he was seventeen but that didn't mean he was any less to be taken seriously than anyone of an older age.

In the end, he knew what he believed in and would remain strong with his beliefs. He knew that in reality, what Victor didn't understand, what Garfield personally didn't want anyone to understand was that StarLabs had been the strongest force against his parents favorite charity. It sounds cheesy but since they had died Garfield felt as though he had to defend their beliefs. Beliefs which he himself thoroughly supported.

His mother was more of the animal lover then compared to his father, but both religiously dedicated as much profit to an organization which sought to defend animals against large corporations such as StarLabs. The reason for him seeking Victor out tonight was at a result of yesterday and the contract StarLabs had reinstated. A contract Garfield's parents had previously gotten annulled, this alone really pissing him off. His parents had been dead for a little over a month before StarLabs had leapt at the chance to celebrate in the loss of their greatest enemy, which of course was Mr. and Mrs. Logan. They were famed authored mamologists and after their deaths, it seemed as though their fans and dedicated supporters seemed to dismiss everything they once stood for which in turn only brought more determination and obligation upon Garfield's shoulders.

Now, while he was still coming to terms and dealing with his parents recent deaths, he was still grateful for what he had. Being an actor made it possible for him to continue the donations to this charity his parents were so thrilled about, but it also made things equally as difficult for him. Money was nice to have when the government tried to intrude on his life, trying to send him to live with some of the most horrific people he had ever met, which of course he quickly jumped at the chance to emancipate himself. Regardless of the hardships he had been through, he had a good life, and right now, Victor Stone was making things difficult for him and he hated it.

"Oh... my... God!" a wave of cheers and gasps sounded from behind him.

Gar turned toward the building which had revealed three young girls gaping at him in screams, rushing toward him. Gar forced a smile for his fans, but as they spoke to him, their voices fighting for dominance over each others to grab his attention, he tuned out their words. Since the loss of his parents this was a part of his life that had quickly become frustrating. There's nothing worse than grieving in the bright lights of the media that fame had to offer.

After several undesired pictures being taken Gar waved to the girls and headed down the sidewalk, his mind looking back down the street as he watched helplessly as the one person who could have fixed his problem simply disappeared into the night. With a heavy sigh against the fading giggles of the girls he quickly separated himself from, his eyes adjusted to the night. Kicking a shoe out before him, releasing a small growl of annoyance, he took to the sidewalk for a stroll to consider the options he had against this nights events.

He walked for a short while before a car swerved to a loud screech next to him. Rolling his eyes as they set upon the driver he placed his hands in his front pockets. "I'd rather walk."

Continuing down the street he ignored the sight of the car as it began in reverse now, him merely attempting to focus back on his thoughts.

"Come on Garfield," His talent agent said, her voice sounding far less patient then he would have liked in a moment such a this. "Just get in the car."

"Watch where you're walking, dumb-ass." A strange, hooded figure said as her shoulder knocked against Gar's. He turned back to the girl quickly apologizing, but she merely pulled her hood further over her face, rolling her eyes and continuing down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of him. Great, this night just keeps getting better.

A loud honk drew him from the girl's fading shadow. "I just need some quiet. I have to think."

"If you don't get in this car I wont be able to tell you the great news."

His eyes widened. The look upon her face now making him seriously consider the possibility that she might have found a solution to his current problem. Hopping into the car with a forced smile he said, "Lets hear it."

She paused handing him a black envelope. He stared down at it in his hands now, and like Victor, Garfield's name was shinning back to him in gold writing against the thick black material. "You already opened it?"

"I'm your agent, of course I did. I open everything that comes for you. You never can be too sure about opportunities that land in your lap if, for someone like you who doesn't ever check their mail, never knows about it. Trust me, this event is one you cannot miss."

Garfield growled to himself now and tossed the envelope upon the dashboard. "Event? I thought this was about my parents and the charity." Lifting his feet against the glovebox he rolled my eyes. "I'm not going. The last thing I need is to be in the limelight. It's not a good time right now."

"Look..." Gar paused, noticing her hand finding its way to his knee. Her eyes tried to focus on his, but ever so often switched back to the road. "We always find a way to change StarLabs' mind so ... this time wont be an exception." Gar looked away now, her display of concern was not as believable as she would have liked it to be and she was forgetting one very large detail, in previous conflict with StarLAbs his parents had always been there to fight, now it was just him. Regardless of this stressful fact he sighed, he knew the persuasion was coming next, his agent was far too predictable after all these years. He stared out the window as she continued, him, knowing he would have no choice but to attend what ever event this was. "I'm only saying, as your agent, its important to ..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

This part of the night begins a great distance from Jump City in a place known as Gotham. Where we meet Kori Anders, a highly desired and beloved model. She stood now in the center of a photo shoot, her eyes purring in a seductive gaze while in the midst of posing for the cover of a highly respectable magazine.

"One more, Kori. Come on, give us that smile... hold it... hold it... and... got it. Alright..." the short hipster of a photographer paused looking down at his camera and stepping away from the bright lights that focused on Kori at the moment. "... you did amazing." Kori relaxed her posture as the man waved a hand at her dismissively. "We'll send you the samples before they are sent to the magazine so... we'll be in touch."

"Great, thank you." Kori said as she stepped from the black platform stationed before a large green screen projection, her heels echoing off the walls as her pace quickened.

As the photographers and assistance, and their assistance, and who ever else gathered in this small room slowly began to disperse, she quickly made her way toward the dressing room. The thought crossing her mind that who ever said being a model is a desired occupation was seriously disturbed. Behind her forced smile, she had begun to hate this life and yet she kept at it...its what she knew best. And with only a sister who was always missing and out of touch as family, the hard work style of being made seemed to keep her mind occupied on the fact that she was inevitably alone.

Dodging fake smiles and forced compliments from the people who passed her she entered the dressing room instantly locking the door. She inhaled as deeply as she could, holding her breath for a moment before releasing it slowly, her mind coming to a calm. If there was one thing she hated more than being a model it was the lifestyle that came along with it. It wasn't just the frustrating egos of photographers you had to deal with, and remaining still and perfect in certain poses for extended periods of time, no, it was the constant hunger that went along with it. 'Oh your still young,' the media would say. 'your body is perfection.' and sure, with this she would smile, bite back the urge to tear their eyes out, which I know sounds awfully hostel for an eighteen year old girl lucky enough to have moved here out of the country and become a successful model in America of all places, but she was starving herself at the command of her agent. If you asked me constant hunger, the unsatisfying need that consumed her, it could make a bitch out of anyone. Her struggle against the pressure to feel perfect, to always look her best, it was the main focus of her every stress.

A knock on her door forced her attention to her right barely noticing a thin object slide from beneath the crack of the door, the knock no longer persistent in drawing her attention. She ignored the black envelope which remained untouched upon her floor thinking it was merely another absurd request from the photographer postponing the end of this agonizingly drawn out photo shoot under the terms that his 'vision' had not been acknowledged the gesture then stared back into the mirror, hating herself in this moment. Right now, her tired eyes focused back to her reflection partaking in a ritual she did after every photo shoot. It sounds pathetic and far too dramatic but it was a tradition she couldn't help but follow through with. With all the conflicted feedback from the photographers and the media and ... well everyone, it was hard to really believe what was real or just attempts at humoring her because she was considered famous. Her constant desire to be considered normal, to be accepted in a city she was still getting used to, she found it rather difficult, never fully satisfied with anything. She had been here two years and in such a short time her face was plastered on almost every magazine. She knew she was adored by the public but it didn't make her love herself anymore then she did in this moment. She felt hollow, and why not, she was alone.

She growled, getting to her feet as another knock sounded at the door. Lifting the black envelope to her grasp, tucking it beneath her arm she immediately opened the door to her dressing room. "What?"

Her agent stood before her, a finger pointing down at her watch. "You have seven minutes before we are expected to be in the car." As the woman continued in a dulled, lifeless gaze which hovered over her phone, Kori sighed to herself. "The car will then take you to the airport and you will have a total of thirty minutes to situate yourself upon your designated plane and then I will meet you n Jump City tomorrow morning at precisely eleven thirty two for the interview we have scheduled at ..."

"I got it." Kori shouted then slammed the door in her face.

This was another part of her life that she could not stand. There were millions of people projecting their expectations on her as it were but her agents' completely focused and annoyingly accurate schedule was destroying her and eating away at her sanity. No one, I would assume, would like to be on a schedule where your told what to do, where to go, when to be there, what to wear, how to act, what to eat, what to avoid, the tone in your voice when in certain company... I think you catch my drift. She found herself going insane with this lifestyle and in reality she had just begun this life, it was still the beginning of her career. Now, she may seem a little on edge and its true, she is, but she was still grateful for everything she had, ... it was hard at times though.

"Six minutes now." Her agent's voice yelled through the door surfacing a pit in Kori's stomach. God, how she hated being rushed.

By the time she finally reached the airport her driver helped remove the luggage from the trunk of the taxi and she pulled her belongings as well as herself into the airport, counting the seconds until she reached her home. An empty home, no amount of living relatives there to greet her, but home nonetheless. She had been away from Jump City far too long and couldn't wait any longer to return.

Situating herself within her seat upon the plane now, she released a drawn out exhale. Her mind became more relaxed as she saw that the seat beside her remained empty, and as the captain announced the take off she was pleased that she would be able to enjoy the flight alone. That is until she saw him... the one person she actually had to fight against for covers on certain magazines. No, he wasn't a model and his lack of effort and his title as Gotham's prince always taunted her. Damn, Richard Grayson and his obnoxious existence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Richard's heart sunk as he paused before Kori. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Fuck you too Mr. Grayson."

"Ms. Anders." he said annoyed as he fixed his luggage in the overhead compartment then sat beside her.

Let me just point out that she and Richard had become enemies two years ago when she first moved to Jump City. The reason, to Richard, still remained a mystery but he went along with it. Now, If you can think of anything worse than having to sit next to someone you loath, let alone a bitchy model who was so full of herself it was almost sickening, then let me know, because right now this moment, it had just ruined Richard's night.

"What are the chances, huh?" He tried to start conversation.

She rolled those beautiful eyes of hers and fixed headphones into her ears. "Aren't you loaded with enough money to fly yourself to Jump City all on your own? Why inconvenience any other innocent people by your arrogant presence, Mr. Grayson?"

Richard laughed now, in his opinion Kori may have been a bitch but her comments were always well thought out and perfectly delivered with the right amount of sarcasm and attitude present.

"You know, there's no need for formalities." He said leaning toward her in a taunting manner. "None of your clones are here to judge you."

She shoved at his arm in a far more painful way then he anticipated. "Fuck off."

The flight felt a lot longer then the estimated six hours, and even as it came to an end, Kori and Richard shuffling around each other in an awful mood sparked at being present in each others company for the length of the flight, it was almost over.

Richard kept telling himself that he just needed to focus on getting home and then everything would be better, then he would be able to relax. Because, aside from the horrible experience on the flight which he had to endure he had just ended things with his now ex-girlfriend. The whole night was previously shoved into long lectures and expectations by his adoptive father Bruce Wayne, which only made matters worse. All Richard wanted at this point was to relax, sit back and think of absolutely nothing and no one. When he finally made it to his penthouse suite, he released his tired body onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Nothing felt better then wasting time to thoughts of sleep.

"Master Richard."

His mind awoke instantly turning to the familiar voice which belonged to Bruce's butler. "Alfred? What are..."

"I am here under the instructions of Master Bruce. It appears he has taken off on another one of his hiatus'. I do hope my presence does not interfere with any plans you may have."

"No... of course not Alfred. You're always welcome, you know that" he said, rubbing at his tired eyes with a yawn.

Alfred dipped his head slightly to Richard and headed for the doorway again. "I shall give you time to rest." He paused. "By the way, there was something in mail for you."

"What was it?"

"I am not Bruce, Master Richard. I believe you are perfectly capable of opening your own mail."

A chuckle escaped Richard as Alfred disappeared into the hallway. Standing he looked to the table in which Alfred had motioned toward. There was a thick stack of mail in which he immediately pulled onto his lap. Searching through most of it fairly quickly, dubbing a large majority of it as nothing more than junk he then paused. He stared down at a black envelope, yes I'm assuming you know where this is going,... his name printed elegantly in gold writing. He hesitated then opening it his eyes lingered upon the scribblings.

Richard Grayson.  
We are pleased to have received your confirmation that you will be attending the celebration tomorrow in honor of the beloved Bruce Wayne.

Richard growled to himself now, not finishing the rest of the letter. Great, so Bruce had not only scheduled an event without giving him any amount of notice to prepare himself, but what was worse, Bruce had already confirmed that he would be there. He knew Bruce and if he wished to spare himself a great deal of agonizingly long lectures about every little detail that would be wrong in him not making an anticipated appearance to such a occasion, ... then he would have to go.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

The next day, Richard had spent his morning sleeping late, trying to reboot his body from the exhausting amount of work he had done alongside Bruce in his company in Gotham. The moment he awoke the day had already passed. He stood looking out the window to his right, a slight amount of panic setting over him. He knew he had to be in the center of town within an hour for the celebration to honor Bruce which would surely be difficult to arrive on time with the anticipated traffic of Jump City's busy streets. Quickly showering then dressing himself in a black tux, adjusting his ebony hair into gelled spikes, he rushed into the kitchen.

"Good Evening Master Richard. I trust you slept well."

Richard nodded quickly helping himself to the set of keys which belonged to his car then stepped toward the front door in a hurry. "Sorry, Al, I gotta go."

"And what do you have planned on your agenda?"

Richard slammed the door shut not laving time to respond to Alfred but thinking it somewhat strange for him to ask such a thing. If anyone in their awkward excuse of a family, it was Alfred that knew everything that was happening around them. He served as the voice of reason and most importantly, the voice of realization, constantly keeping Bruce and Richard aware of each detail of their busy schedules.

Dismissing the thought he headed for the address upon the black envelope he had received the night before. When he arrived, he was slightly surprised at what he found. Sure, Bruce was a highly adored man but this seemed a little over the top. When he entered he found a large, elegant ballroom filled with exotic, masked faces dancing around the room, the masquerade theme striking him as confusing for it was never mentioned in the letter nor was this an event that he could picture Bruce being apart of.

Regardless of his suspicions he stepped deeper into the ballroom, heading for the small bar which remained in the corner of the room as his eyes scanned for Bruce. Once there he ordered a glass of champagne, his mind coming to a halt as a familiar voice rang behind him violently.

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

He turned to find an elegantly dressed Kori Anders staring back at him, her hand fixed upon her waist, eyes narrowed at his. Clearing his throat, he offered her the glass of champagne, somewhat surprised when she accepted it.

"You know... "she began again, this time in a playful tone. "... that whole display of pure hatred I focused on you last night on the plane..." her eyes narrowed. "... it was real. So if you think that my behavior was an attempt to flirt with you then I'm telling you, you interpreted it all wrong."

Richard chuckled. "Right, well, unfortunately for your ego... I'm not here for you."

"Oh really? Then why are you here? Are you sure your not just following me?" AS he rolled his eyes at her, giving her no further response she looked out to the crowd exhaling slowly. "Do you get the feeling this is all very... strange?" Kori asked before sipping on the champagne, her attention on the odd-looking crowd gathered in a symphony of dancing.

Richard nodded. "Yes,..." he looked to her and narrowed his eyes. "It's even stranger to see that you would attend an event such as this. But.. as long as you don't tell me you have a thing for Bruce then I'll be ok."

His laughter came to a halt as Kori turned to him confused. "What makes you think I'm here for Bruce?"

"Uh... well..."

"Dude, Richard Grayson? Kori Ander's? ...nice!" an approaching Garfield said. He ignored the hesitant gaze of Richard and extended a hand to him. "Seriously, its great to finally meet you." He paused as Richard stared back at him blankly. "Oh, right, I'm..."

"Garfield Logan." Victor added in an annoyed tone as he stepped to the group now.

Garfield forced a smile. "If it isn't Victor Stone, Jump City's cold-hearted genius."

Kori and Richard fell silent as the two began to bicker.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance from me?" Victor snapped.

Garfield shrugged. "Look, if you could only give me a minute of your time I can make you see that..."

"Shut up!"

All three boys looked to Kori now. She rolled her eyes, downing the glass of champagne in her hand.

"Who are you?" Victor asked in a demeaning tone.

Kori laughed sticking her nose to the air. "Right, that's a good one."

Victor looked to Garfield then Richard in confusion. "Am I missing something?"

"No, you aren't." Richard replied in annoyance. "Some people are just so full of themselves the mere thought of going on unnoticed is pure blasphemy." He focused on Kori's increasingly irritated expression, a wrinkle forming in her nose. "This is Kori Anders, model, and ..." he leaned toward Victor in a whisper. "... yes, she's always this much of a bitch."

As Victor laughed Kori inhaled deeply, "Look, say what you want about me, I don't really care. Does anyone know why we're all here? I mean, personally I thought this was a dinner held in honor of the photo shoot I just completed in Gotham... but" her eyes wandered over their confused faces. "With all of you having been invited, not to mention the random masquerade theme going on here, I'm assuming this is a mix up."

"Wait wait... hold on..." Richard said taking a step forward, a hand scratching at his scalp. "I was told this was a celebration in honor of Bruce."

"I'm with you." Vic added. "I was told the same thing."

"So why did you come? I mean what does Bruce have to do with you?" Kori asked.

"I'm the head scientist of StarLabs,..." he hesitated as Kori remained in utter confusion. "You know, a company that Mr. Wayne has funded for many years now. I would be an asshole if I didn't show up to an event praising his name. He's done a lot for my parents company."

"Well, I was told this was an event to celebrate the birthday of Chester Morrison." Garfield said.

"And... who is that?" Kori asked.

Garfield's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? He's like this famous director, which just so happens to be offering me a role in his upcoming movie. How have you guys not heard of him?"

"Probably because we're busy running the world." Vic said giving off an arrogant laugh.

"Don't you mean corrupting the world with your so-called advanced science?"

"Look, I told you kid, stop..." his voice trailed off as Gar began to ramble on in response to him.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid I..."

Richard inhaled deeply finally becoming overwhelmed in this situation. He turned to Kori. "Well, this was one big joke." This fact should have been realized by him the moment Alfred had no knowledge of it and now he knew it was obvious. The memory of Alfred telling him Bruce was out of town anyway should have been a red flag, and if he hadn't been so tired from the plane ride he probably would have noticed it. He paused lifting a glass of champagne to his lips then taking his keys from his pocket he said. "Not that it isn't always a pleasure to see you Ms. Anders... but I think I'll take my leave."

Richard stepped to the door in a mood, completely consumed in frustration at the colossal amount of time he had just wasted trying to please Bruce Wayne once again. As his hand fixed itself upon the door to the ballroom, instantly realizing that the door was locked he shoved at it more violently. With this action the lights within the building shut off. He could hear Kori whimper at the action but fell more focused as the door still remained unflinching. He turned to find the small group he once was apart of coming toward him through the blanketed darkness.

"Hurry up. Open the door. " Kori shouted, her voice mirroring the obvious fear she was in as she pushed on Richard's back impatiently.

Richard stepped aside. "I tried."

It was Victor now that struggled against the door, his attempts ending in the same failure as Richards. The group paused, the lights in the room suddenly turning back on. The group glanced around to find the room, all the dancers all the masked faces suddenly and inexplicably gone. The four of them remained within the grand ballroom all alone now. There was a moment of silence as the shock of what just happened and the eerie feeling that swept over them.

A small whimper escaped Kori and she stepped closer to Richard. "What the fuck is going on?" she whined, her mind slipping further into nervousness.

"This is really weird." Garfield added, his gaze still wandering over the empty room.

There was a heavy sigh that escaped into the silence, then Victor shook his head saying. "This shit is getting on my nerves. I don't have time for this. I need to get back to work."

"I bet you do." Garfield said in a taunting tone, earning a glare from Victor now.

Before another argument between them could ensue, Richard said, "Alright, everyone just,... calm down." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "This is obviously a mistake, the whole night. We'll just..."

His voice fell silent as he realized there was no service within the room.

"No service on mine either." Kori said lifting her phone into the air, her eyes narrowed over the screen.

"I'm beginning to get a little freaked out here." Garfield began, his hands finding their way into his front pockets and his shoulders raised in a permanent shrug. "I mean, where did all those people go? They were just here."

"Maybe they were smart enough to find another exit." Victor growled. To be honest he was feeling strange about this whole scenario himself, the difference was that he refused to allow his nerves to be displayed openly. It would be one thing to be locked in a room with a few strangers, but for him, this was as if the little grass stain that was Garfield had planned the entire evening.

"Richard call Bruce! Get us out of here." Kori said, her voice beginning to shake. She didn't like the feeling which had consumed her now.

"I can't. There's no service in here." he paused noticing her distress as she hugged herself now. "Look there's no need to panic. What ever is happening it will probably be over soon. Lets just find another exit and if we can't then we'll just wait it out. Maybe after a little while the buildings power will be back online."

"But the light came back on already... the door should be working." Kori said impatiently.

"Right but obviously it's not so lets just all keep calm. Victor, you and... Garfield, was it?... You two go look for another exit. I'm going to try to find a phone."

"What about me?' Kori asked as Vic and Gar left and following like a lost puppy behind Richard.

He rolled his eyes. "Just... don't touch anything... you'll probably just make things worse."

The sounds in the room began to echo among all the sudden silence. The pitter patter of Victor and Garfield's rushed footing stung at Kori's increasing fear in this moment, surprising even Richard as she jumped slightly, pulling his arm in between hers, latching onto him tightly. Richard paused, taking a moment to look down at Kori. He would normally have brushed her off with a snide remark but the fear he could clearly see in her frantic gaze as it lingered over the distance behind them made him decide against it.

Inhaling deeply, he placed his free hand over one of her arms around his and gently stepped away from her. As she looked to him he sent her a warm smile, then releasing her arm, he said, "You're worrying over nothing. The building probably has a security system that went haywire. We'll get out of here soon. I promise."

Richard's gentle demeanor receded back into his usual defensiveness when around Kori as she straightened her poster, her usual arrogant tone of voice and scowl returning. "I'm not afraid. Just find the damn phone."

They continued for a short while until the door in which they entered opened revealing the presence of Rachel Roth. Her presence attracted the attention of everyone in the room who immediately raced toward her shouting loudly. Rachel flinched at the sight of all four of them racing toward her trying to catch the door as it slammed behind her.

"What the fuck!" Victor shouted in disappointment. He shook the handle of the door once more. "It's still locked."

Anger rose in everyone as they looked to Rachel now. She stood silent, still confused at their presence. "What?"

"Hey, you're that girl from last night. Yea, the one that ran into me. What... what are you doing here?" Garfield asked.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "I was invited."

There was an exchange of glances then as Rachel turned to leave she came to the realization that the door would not pry open. She turned back to their faces and rolled her eyes. "Alright, what is this?" She glanced around the empty room. The strange vibe she picked up from her surroundings only fed her confusion. "What are you trying to do?"

"Us?" Kori added, her arms crossed against her chest. "What about you? Why didn't you keep the door open like we asked.? Now we're back where we started."

"She didn't know." Richard said.

"I don't care. That was our chance to leave and she just..."

"Let it go. " Victor said, running a hand against his tired eyes. "There's no way to change it now. The doors shut and its locked from the outside."

"What are you talking about? There's no lock on the door at all." Rachel said quite monotone.

"How would you know?" Garfield asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said defensively, her patience for the situation she now found herself in thinning. "It was just something I noticed when I opened the door. I looked right at the handle, there was no lock."

"Alright, again, everyone calm down. This is good news."

"Good news? GOOD NEWS?" Kori yelled, her mild case of claustrophobia acting up as her mind processed the fact that she couldn't leave even if she wanted too. She could feel the walls beginning to close in on her now. She directed her signature glare at Richard. "How on earth is this good news?"

"We know that no ones messing with us just that my assumption that the buildings safety system is messed up at the moment."

"Right," Victor added, his eyes scanning over the room again. "Which means that it's just a mechanical glitch that can be fixed. All we need to do is find a way to reach the security system." He stepped to one of the walls, his eyes searching for a sign of a fuse box. He was so focused he didn't notice Richard join him. The two remained at a short distance from the others who babbled on about the strangeness of the current situation.

"Find it?"

Victor shook his head. "No man. It looks like this entire room is just metal walls."

"Metal walls?"

Victor nodded lifting a hand to the wall and knocking on it, a loud vibration set into the air. He paused noticing Richards heavy sigh. He studied his expression for a moment then, lowering his voice he said, "You don't really believe this is all just random... do you?"

Richard looked to him, placing both hands on either side of his own waist then exhaling heavily, he looked down to the floor. "No. Not for a second, but we can't tell them that. We need to satay focused long enough to figure out whats going on."

Victor nodded. "I'm with you." He cleared his throat leading Richard back to the bar where they sat, Victor grabbing a drink. "If you ask me, whether this is a harmless prank or a sick joke, someone went to a lot of trouble to get all of us here."

"The thought had crossed my mind. At first I thought this had something to do with all of us being an attraction to the media but... since that last girl just arrived,... now I'm just confused."

They fell silent as the three joined them.

"So what do we do?" Kori asked Richard.

As he shook his head with a shrug, Rachel stepped forward. "I'm starting to think this isn't just some coincidence that we're all here." She paused as Richard and Victor exchanged glances, a gesture she took note of. "Look, Garfield told me about the invitations you all received and it looks like this person, who ever it is, hand-picked us for something."

"What makes you say that?" Victor said.

"Think about it. I mean, security systems that's what you're assuming is the issue here when if you look at the facts, this building was an abandoned warehouse a few days ago."

"It was?" Kori questioned.

"Yea, she's right." Gar began. "I mean this place used to be a theater before that." He pointed to the surrounding walls. "That's why there's no windows or anything. When you have a play in progress you need it to be pitch black so you don't draw attention away from the stage."

"So, this guy, this one who brought us all here, he's smart. Its obvious by the details he put into all of this." Rachel continued.

"Details?" Kori's voice sounded in curiosity.

"Details, ... yes... I mean, he chooses a building with no windows for easy escape, he tried to throw off our concern by having the building lose power so we would assume the doors would be unlocked soon. But, if you really pay attention don't you notice that it's awfully strange that I was able to walk right in here but the door wont respond to someone trying to leave. Usually alarm systems work the opposite way."

"What so like we were all meant to be here?" Garfield asked.

Rachel looked to him with a raised brow, slightly taken back by his ignorance. "Uh... yea. That's what I just said."

"Well... we all know what brought each of us here... what about you?" Victor asked.

"Yea, you're the only one that doesn't fit in with any theories of mine." Kori added rudely.

"Kori!" Richard said in warning, making her fall silent.

Rachel snorted an annoyed laugh and helped herself to a seat at the bar. "Look, I don't need anyone defending me alright Richard." She paused. "Either way, the best thing to do is just sit back and wait for people to find us. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Who's to say anyone will find us?" Garfield said nervously.

"Yea, I mean, we could be here all night or ... worse." Kori began to breathe heavily now.

"I have four very convincing reasons why this will all be over soon." Rachel retorted. And as their eyes focused on her waiting for her to elaborate she answered, pointing to each of them. "I'm here staring at Garfield Logan, Kori Anders, Victor Stone and the epitome of anyone here, Richard Grayson. Now, with Jump City's biggest and most beloved arrogant assholes crowded in one room do you really think that within the hour the entire police force wont be on the look out for you?"

"Fuck you." Kori said, offended.

"No. She's right." Richard sighed. He raised a brow in Rachel's direction. "Regardless of her opinion of us, she's right. The police will be looking for us soon so the best thing to do is just wait."

"Right," Kori said rolling her eyes and lowering herself down into a chair in a fit. "Because that's going to be easy. I have other things I need to be doing right now."

"Yea we all do." Victor added carelessly.

"I'm still trying to figure out why someone would go out of their way to gather us here." Garfield asked. "I mean whats the point?"

There was a brief silence.

"Wait so... we all now why we're here but..." Richard paused, looking to Rachel. "What brought you here? I mean its obvious whoever did this knew all of us enough to know exactly what to say to ensure we would all be here."

Rachel hesitated. "Does it matter?"

"It could be the answer to helping us figure out why we're all here. You know, what it is about us that we share in common." Vic said.

"I was here to... pick something up." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Pick something up?" Kori asked.

"What kind of something?" Gar asked, his curiosity brimming as he awaited the dark characters response.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Something."

"Why are you blocking?" Vic asked.

"I'm not blocking."

"Sure you are." Kori added.

"No... I'm... not."

"Look, just be honest with us. There's no judgement." gar said.

There was a moment of hesitation.

Clearing his throat, Richard said, "Look, whoever did this sent invitations he knew, not hoped, but knew each of us would feel obliged to attend. So... if you could,... please, just tell us why you're here."

Rachel hesitated, glancing over all of the eyes on her now and then inhaling deeply she said, "Fine." Taking a large gulp from the champagne she hesitated before he explanation. "I came here, Jump City I mean, to get away from my life back at home which isn't even in America so... yea." She hesitated not wanting to go further. "You have to understand that, I'm kind of on my own here so... after meeting a few new, choice citizens from this city I was given the option to pick up and deliver certain... packages, in exchange for money. Money that I need to survive off of and as much as I wish I didn't have to do these things to survive... I do. My invitation was specifically given to me by one of the... upper guys that are in charge of all the distribution of said packages and this one... the one I was meant to pick up today was supposed to be a little larger, which meant more money then normal. So that's why I'm here."

"I'm just confused. Does anyone else feel as though that was awfully vague?" Garfield inquired, scratching at his head.

"Not at all." Kori said leaning forward in her chair, looking to Rachel in disgust. "Shes talking about drugs. She smuggles drugs."

Rachel's brow quivered. "Don't preach to me as though your any better. I've seen the interview you had last year, the one where you were taking..."

Kori's voice raised. "You don't know what you're talking about. Those were a dietary supplement prescribed to me by my doctor for..."

"Oh bullshit. Prescribed? Bitch, you were taking speed to lose weight. There's no way around it."

"Fuck you. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure I do. You're just embarrassed that you got caught." Rachel laughed to herself as Kori stood challenging her. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please, come at me, seriously." Rachel's eyes hardened, making Kori cower slightly. "We'll see what happens to that pretty little face of yours."

"Enough!" Richard yelled. He ran a hand through his hair and releasing a frustrated exhale.

"Of course you'd defend her. You rich people gotta stick together right?"

"Rachel... I'm not defending anyone. I'm just pointing out that there's no reason we need to cause conflict in an already tense situation. Its clear none of us want to be here and soon if we just... if we're patient...we wont be." Richard replied.

"And we wont have to see each other again." Victor said, sending Garfield a glare.

There was another brief silence then a loud static sound vibrated off the walls, a strong, even toned voice sounding from a speaker built into the tall ceiling. All of their heads lifted upward.

"Evening children. I do hope you are all enjoying your stay."

There was a brief pause, one spent by the teens trying to figure out where the cameras could have been where the man speaking might have been watching them on, but they found nothing.

"Who are you?" Richard yelled into the sudden silence.

A brief chuckle escaped the speaker once more. "You are quite humorous young Richard, but that just isn't how this game is played."

"And what game is that?" Victor shouted, getting on his feet now.

"That all depends on you. Although before I go, I shall leave you with this. You have all been placed here in this moment for a precise reason which will benefit me, and me alone. All things will become clear within the next twenty minutes, for one of you is about to ignite a series of events that will occur within all of you. Play nice and keep an eye out on each other because only I know who will be the first to be taken effect on. Enjoy the Champagne."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) Alright so here's chapter two... please let me know what you think =]**


End file.
